


Inspiration

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: American Politics AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: It's been a long time since Race has found a candidate that actually inspires him.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from West Wing.

Spot took in Racer, standing in front of him, looking determined. He hadn’t seen that particular brand of determination on his husband’s face in a long time. Anthony Conlon, nee Higgins, had been involved in Democratic politics since he was in high school, volunteering for campaigns, interning all through college, getting hired on as a speechwriter once he graduated. He had worked a number of campaigns before stumbling onto Bryan Denton.

“What’s going on?” Spot asked, laying his suit jacket over the back of the armchair.

“I am tired of working for candidates who make me think I should be embarrassed to believe what I believe, Spot. I’m tired of getting them elected,” Race sighed, sitting down on the couch, Spot joining him, “We all need some therapy because somebody came along and said ‘liberal’ means soft on crime, soft on drugs, soft on Communism, soft on defense, and we’re gonna tax you back to the Stone Age because people shouldn’t have to go to work if they don’t want to.”

Spot watched as Race picked up speed and got more passionate in a way Spot hadn’t seen since Racer’s first campaign as an intern, and he watched, riveted as always, when Racer continued, “And, instead of saying, ‘Well, excuse me, you Right-Wing, reactionary, xenophobic, homophobic, anti-education, anti-choice, pro-gun, Leave It To Beaver trip back to the fifties’, we cower in the corner and said, ‘Please, don’t hurt me’. No more!”

“You find someone?” Spot asked, knowing the answer just from looking at him.

“Jack came by the Senator’s office today, asked me to come with him.” Race replied, “Bryan Denton is looking to make a run for President. He spent his entire career working at the Sun, covering politics. We went to listen to him speak and I saw something in him that I have not seen in years. I got back to the office and resigned. I start with Denton tomorrow.”

“That was quick.” Spot huffed out a laugh.

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you ahead of time but -” Race was cut off but his husband kissing him.

When Spot pulled back, he smiled softly, “I have not seen you this excited in too long.”

“The pay won’t be great.” Race bit his lip.

“And I’m a Partner at the Firm, we’ll be fine.” Spot assured him, “I miss seeing you working for a Candidate that actually inspired you.”

“I love you, Sean.” Race replied, tears in his eyes, “I love you so much.”

“You’re the light of my life, Tony.” Spot kissed his husband, “and I am so excited for this new chapter in your career.”

Race quickly wiped his eyes and stood up, heading to the kitchen to start on dinner. He looked glanced back over Spot with a soft smile, his husband’s attention on the tv. He quickly turned back to fixing dinner before he started crying again, thanking God - not for the first time or the last - for giving him Sean Conlon.


End file.
